


Got Me Trippin'

by vulpineTrickster



Series: A Knight and His Geek [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassius’ eyes nearly pop out of his head when he enters Wikstrom’s penthouse one afternoon and finds said man doing weight lifts in the workout room wearing no shirt and a really <i>snug</i> pair of tights—<i>fucking hell, he isn’t wearin’ underwear.</i></p><p>*Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127895">Rendezvous</a>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *falls over* It's done! It's finally fucking done! 
> 
> I wrote this last year and I was starting to think it would never be finished. BUT! I had an epiphany a few days ago and kicked out an ending. Just in time for Valentines Day~ 
> 
> (THIS THING USED TO BE TWO PAGES AND MORPHED INTO FOUR)
> 
> I practically listened to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHc_j2roK1s) over and over to get into the right mindset XD
> 
> For my Nee-chan <333
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokémon, its characters, and its franchise belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.  
> I just write them into smutty situations, lol.
> 
> _**DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!** _

Cassius is positive his boyfriend is torturing him, especially after what he pulled at the Pokémon League gala last month. 

Since then, whenever he visits, Wikstrom always seems to wear an outfit that thoroughly arouses the technician; he still has not recovered from the turtleneck incident and _when the hell did I develop a clothing kink?_

Cassius’ eyes nearly pop out of his head when he enters Wikstrom’s penthouse one afternoon and finds said man doing weight lifts in the workout room wearing no shirt and a really _snug_ pair of tights— _fucking hell, he isn’t wearin’ underwear._

The technician stares at his boyfriend as he goes about his daily training, oblivious to the other man in the doorway. 

Cassius’ stare roams over Wikstrom’s sweat-streaked arms, chest, and stomach until they settle on his muscled legs…or more specifically, the large bulge between said legs. The tights do a fantastic job in defining his boyfriend’s cock beneath the fabric. 

A choked groan rumbles in Cassius’ throat. He starts feeling light-headed since all of his blood decided to travel south. 

The slight noise is enough to rouse Wikstrom’s attention. Craning his head up, he spies his lover leaning against the doorframe with the telltale sign of arousal stretching the front of his jeans. With a grunt, the knight places the weights back in their cradle and leans up, beckoning the technician over with an intense gaze. 

Cassius removes his leather jacket and t-shirt, tossing them aside. He catches his boyfriend’s eyes roaming over him. 

“What?” 

“I am just appreciating the glorious view.” 

A blush spreads from the technician’s cheeks to the tips of his ears. While he may not be large or bulky like the knight, Cassius is definitely leaner and trim in the right places. It is a sight Wikstrom will never tire of. 

“You’re such a dork,” snorts Cassius. 

When he is within arm’s reach, Wikstrom pulls his lover into his lap and draws him into an intense lip-lock. He can taste the bitter tang of coffee on the technician’s tongue with Cassius lapping up the saltiness on his boyfriend’s lips and breathing in the minty aftertaste of his toothpaste. 

“I thought you were coming over later, Cassius,” the knight murmurs between kisses. 

“Perks of being the boss, yo,” Cassius says while sneaking a hand down, stroking the clothed erection. “Thought I’d surprise ya but I guess the surprise is on me.” 

Wikstrom bucks his hips in response. He shudders under his lover’s touch. 

With a grin, the technician nudges his boyfriend to lie back down on the bench. He kneels in front of Wikstrom’s spread legs. The tights stretch past the limit, outlining the erection doubly beneath the gray fabric. 

Wikstrom lifts his head and looks at Cassius with eyes glossed over from lust. A wicked thrill rattles his core at the naughty idea his lover has cooked up. 

“Shall I…undress?” 

“Nah. You’re good like this, babe.” 

A kiss is placed upon the covered head followed by a wet heat engulfing it. It feels weird giving a blowjob through cotton but Cassius is determined. 

The technician moves his mouth lower, his licks becoming firmer, until he reaches his boyfriend’s balls. Smirking, he takes one in his mouth and sucks _hard_. That little stunt rewards him with a husky groan and a breathy ‘Yes’ from Wikstrom. Cassius repeats the process over and over, his touches becoming bolder each time. 

Wikstrom trembles as he watches his lover orally pleasure him through the tights. He never knew how enticing this can be and Cassius is doing a fine job on proving him right. His hips jerk when Cassius presses his tongue flat along the base of his cock before slowly dragging it up to the tip. 

“Oh my stars in heaven,” the knight groans, “your tongue is sinful.” 

Ego stroked, Cassius speeds his ministrations, drawing out more lewd noises from Wikstrom. He alternates between licks and nips, knowing exactly what drives his boyfriend wild. Cassius presses his hand against his own crotch in an attempt to stave off the throbbing ache in his cock but he only increases it more. 

Wikstrom places his hands atop his lover’s head and moves against that wily dexterous tongue. It does not take long for him to come, body shuddering in release. Warmth pools between his legs as a dark splotch stains the tights’ crotch. Breathing heavily, he lays boneless on the weight-bench, completely sated. His head swims from the smell of sweat and sex flooding the room. 

Cassius grips the waistband with his free hand and pulls them down. With several swipes of his tongue, he laps up the come with gusto and a smirk. 

“You will be the death of me,” Wikstrom sighs. 

“Yanno what they call orgasms in Kalos right?” 

“I am afraid not.” 

“ _La petite mort_ ,” smirks Cassius. 

Wikstrom lets out a breathy laugh. “Well, I think dying would put a damper on my plans for this evening.” 

His lover stands and straddles him, pressing the full weight of his crotch atop his. The rough fabric of Cassius’ jeans rubs against the knight’s exposed cock. Wikstrom shivers. 

“Oh? What kinda plans?” the technician asks, rocking his hips a little. “Was this planned?” 

“They are a secret,” grins Wikstrom, “and maybe.” 

Cassius scoffs but it is in jest. “You sly fucker. I now got a fetish ‘cause of you and your stupid clothes.” 

The knight sits up, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist to keep him from falling, and gives Cassius a quick but deep kiss. 

“I would apologize but the results have been most satisfying,” he confesses before resuming the kiss. 

His lover shuffles closer, making a happy noise when Wikstrom tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth. He splays his hands across the knight’s chest with his fingers brushing across the darkened nipples. Cassius pinches them and internally smirks when Wikstrom groans his approval, spurring the technician to keep doing it. 

Wikstrom’s cock stiffens in renewed interest from his lover’s crotch constantly pressing down on his own. Even with layers barring their dicks from touching, he can feel the warmth through the denim. 

They pull away, lips thoroughly puffy and slick. Cassius rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, panting heavily. He looks down and finds the knight’s hard cock twitching between them. 

“Ha, you’re up for ‘nother round and I haven’t gotten my rocks off once, yo.” 

“That can be arranged.” 

Wikstrom moves a hand to the front of his lover’s jeans. He unbuttons them, slowly dragging the zipper down. Cassius groans out a ‘Finally’ as the pressure trapping his erection lessens. 

Instead of pushing the clothes further down, the knight lowers a hand down the unzipped jeans and cups Cassius’ cock. Wikstrom wastes no time pumping the engorged length, using the underwear as added friction. His strokes switch from long to short and occasionally stops briefly to give his lover’s balls a firm squeeze. 

“I…I’m—ahhh fuck, like that,” Cassius babbles, “s-so good. You’re good. N-Not gonna last…” 

“Then let go, Cassius,” Wikstrom whispers, “I have you.” 

Two more strokes push Cassius over the edge, cursing out his boyfriend’s name. His back goes straight so quickly he is certain something cracked. His fingernails drag long scratches in the knight’s pectorals. Wikstrom keeps pumping his lover’s cock until he is spent, feeling it soften in his hand. 

Despite looking utterly debauched with come-stained underwear, puffy lips, and flushed skin, Cassius is positively stunning in the knight’s eyes. His lover slumps against him, content on remaining motionless as he regains his breath. 

“Sorry ‘bout your chest, Wik.” 

“Tis nothing, my love.” 

Cassius cuddles his boyfriend. “Got any other plans for tonight?” 

“Yes and most require us to relocate to the bedroom,” chuckles Wikstrom. 

“Nooo, don’t wanna move.” 

“Very well then.” 

In a swift movement, Wikstrom stands and sweeps his lover in his arms, holding him bridal-style. Cassius lets out an undignified yelp, flailing slightly. 

“Goddamn—warn a guy!” 

Smiling, Wikstrom blissfully ignores his irate lover and heads for his bedroom. 

“At least carry me differently!” yells Cassius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since you declared my clothes stupid, I have decided to forgo them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK! A SECOND CHAPTER! This was not planned but I was struck by inspiration the next day after I posted the story. 
> 
> (I legit woke up in the middle of the night, started up my laptop again, and began typing.)
> 
> ~~WHY DID YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS SHIP, NEE-CHAN???~~
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokémon, its characters, and its franchise belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. If I did own it, the world will probably end.
> 
> * * *

Cassius wakes the next morning with a satisfying ache in his backside, faint hickeys dotting his neck, and a smile on his face. 

Last night, the couple retreated to the knight’s bedroom and after a quick shower, Wikstrom wasted no time in lavishing his lover over and over; Cassius lost count after his third orgasm— _I ain’t complainin’ though._

He rolls over to Wikstroam’s empty spot. The sheets still smell of them, heavy with sweat and come, and it is enough to rouse an erection. Cassius’ cock is already half-hard upon waking but when he wraps his fingers around it, his arousal grows. He groans, leisurely stroking his dick, recalling memories of last night. 

Cassius remembers his boyfriend’s sturdy bulk draped over his back as Wikstrom took his time opening him up. The slow push and the long drag of his fingers, the sensation of warmed lube coating his insides, the burn of being stretched open by the knight’s cock. Cassius reaches behind with his free hand and rubs against his puckered hole, feeling it flex under his fingertips. 

He also remembers how tender their lovemaking ( _yeah, I said it!_ ) was. Each slow thrust brought tears to the technician’s eyes, not that he will ever admit it. Wikstrom was very attentive and kept drawing out his lover’s orgasms in the most _sensuous_ ways possible. 

Heavily panting, Cassius pauses his fondling and reaches over to grab the lube bottle from the nightstand. Pushing the covers to the foot of the bed, he leans up and pops open the bottle. He wastes no time slicking his hands and then tosses the bottle on the floor. 

The technician falls forward on his knees and spreads his legs. He slowly pushes one finger inside his hole, adjusting to the feeling, before adding another. Cassius loudly moans and scissors his nimble fingers. He pretends they are Wikstrom’s, thick with calluses rubbing along the right spots; his cock gives a pleased twitch at the memory. 

Cassius fists his throbbing prick, pumping it in tandem with his thrusting digits. His hips jut forward when he finds that pleasurable spot inside him. He works his fingers in and out at a steady pace; the lewd squelch of lubed skin against skin spurs him further. His balls tighten from his approaching release. 

“Fuck!” he cries out. 

Cassius imagines Wikstrom here, amorously watching him and whispering praises in his ear. 

_“You are beautiful.”_

_“Your mind. Your heart. Everything.”_

_“I love you, Cassius.”_

The imagined declarations send him over the edge. A litany of curses and moans escapes from Cassius’ mouth as he spills over his fingers and onto the sheets. His asshole clenches around his fingers, briefly acting as a fleshy vice-grip. He keeps pumping his cock until it softens. 

Cassius collapses on the mattress over the wet spot; he is too sated to care. His hands are sticky with come and lube respectively but again, not caring at the moment. 

“Cassius?” 

Hearing his name and the door opening, the technician glances toward the threshold and blinks at his boyfriend. Wikstrom is halfway inside with a hand clutching the doorknob so hard his knuckles are turning white. Cassius also notices Wikstrom is completely nude—barring his own love-bites and scratches—and unmistakably aroused. The knight’s erection is curved against his belly, flushed red and already dripping with pre-come. 

_Ah, he must’ve heard me. Not that I was keepin’ quiet in the first place._ “You missed the show,” Cassius smirks. 

“I was preparing breakfast,” his boyfriend replies, his lust-glazed eyes taking in the salacious sight of his lover sprawled on the sheets. 

The technician rolls over on his back and slowly sits up. “Awesome. Hope you made double ‘cause I think I burned off every single calorie I have, yo.” 

Wikstrom only nods as he moves toward the bed as if in a haze. He takes a seat next to Cassius and picks up his come-sullied hand, bringing it to his mouth. His tongue licks broad stripes along each finger, lapping the milky fluids right off. A pleased moan rumbles deep in his throat while savoring his lover’s unique taste. 

“Easy there, bub, or you won’t have any room from breakfast,” Cassius jokes. 

“Impossible. My hunger for you will never be sated, my love,” Wikstrom fondly declares. 

His words make the technician blush. “Oh geez,” he grumbles, “at least lemme down some coffee first before the fluff starts.” 

“Might I suggest a shower first?” 

“Good idea. That way I can clean both of us up,” Cassius winks as he slides off the bed and disappears into the conjoined bathroom. 

Wikstrom frowns in confusion; he had already taken a shower. “Both?” he voices. 

“Yeah,” his lover calls out over the thrum of the water turning on, “I’m gonna blow you in the shower.” 

The knight blinks. _Oh._ His heart thumps beneath his ribcage at the erotic invitation. 

“You gonna _come_ or what?” 

Wikstrom chuckles and joins his lover under the spray of warm water. They spend a few minutes washing up—Wikstrom’s hands lingered on Cassius’ ass a little too long when washing off the lube—before Cassius makes good on his promise. Pushing his boyfriend against the wall opposite the spray, he kneels and engulfs the flared head between his lips while his hand wraps around the veined shaft, pumping it slowly.

Having his lover before him, wet and sucking on his cock like a delectable dessert, has Wikstrom’s release coming faster than expected; well, he was about ready to burst when he overhead Cassius’ moans from the kitchen. He leans forward, pushing his dick further in the technician’s warm mouth and coming down his throat. 

Cassius swallows most of his boyfriend’s come and pulls back, letting the rest splatter on his face and chest. 

“Damn, I’m all dirty again.” 

Wikstrom had not recovered his breath and it quickly vanishes at those few words. 

“Clean me up?” Cassius offers, standing up. 

The knight takes him up on that, kissing and licking until his lover is clean again. 

When the water goes lukewarm, the couple leaves the shower and dry off. Cassius heads for Wikstrom’s dresser and pilfers a pair of pajama bottoms. He rolls up the waistband twice so he does not trip. 

Wikstrom, on the other hand, tosses the towels in the laundry basket and walks toward the door, passing by the dresser. 

“Aren’t you gonna get dressed?” Cassius asks. “Not that I don’t appreciate the view, yo.” 

“Since you declared my clothes stupid, I have decided to forgo them,” his boyfriend smiles over his shoulder. “Come on, I’ve made pancakes with _a lot_ of syrup.” 

The last sight Wikstrom sees as he leaves the bedroom is the growing blush on his lover’s face and round two stretching the front of the pajama pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flops* I think I've burned myself out when I wrote this. Maybe I should take a break from porn for a while.
> 
> *long pause*
> 
> That's a lie.
> 
> I'm already planning Chapter 3. Naked Wikstrom is not done yet~


End file.
